marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 534
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Greg Land | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | Quotation = So now you know. What you all wanted to know. Risking death. People staring at you down microscopes only to find ways to rip you off, wipe you out or control you. Pain, and dealing with it... That's what it's like being an X-Man. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = Quarantine (Part Five) | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Writer1_2 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Penciler1_2 = Paul Renaud | Inker1_1 = Jay Leisten | Inker1_2 = Paul Renaud | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = In China, Emma tries to run away from Shaw, but Shaw reaches her. Emma then uses a telepathic illusion to freeze Shaw, making him believe that he just killed her. In Utopia, Cyclops gets ready to depart but Kavita Rao tries to talk him out of it. However, Cyclops is resolute. The X-Men depart on Danger in her jet form. In the Triumph Hill Ballroom, Angel, Storm, Dazzler, Pixie and Northstar are attacked by Lobe's investors. Cylops, armed with a flamethrower, arrives with his rescue team. Wolverine takes down some of his duplicates. Lobe then sets the mutant plague to its maximum power, weakening the X-Men. However, the virus also affects Lobe and his investors. Cyclops reveals that the "New X-Men began show symptoms after arriving at Utopia, so he thought of bringing the plague home. Lobe then deactivates the virus. With everyone cured, Cyclops tells the investors to donate their money to charitable causes. Wolverine also threatens anyone who asks autographs. The investors leave, and Lobe's plan is ruined. Cyclops and Angel tell Lobe that they will sue him. Cyclops also says that if Lobe gives them all of his weapons and equipment, he will go to a normal prison. Cyclops then talks to the X-Men duplicates, who apologize for trying to take over their lives. Cyclops accepts their apologies, but suddenly realizes that there are only four of them. In China, Emma erases Shaw's memory, telling him to live his life. In the Sublime Corporation HQ, Storm destroys the remaining drugs with lighting. In a San Francisco street, "Angel" takes a taxi. Saying that she won't mess up again, she pulls out two drugs, one with Emma's powers and another with Phoenix's powers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** Antagonists: * * Lobe's investors * ** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** Other Characters: * Angel's social prophylactic and lawyers * Unnamed taxi driver Races and Species: * * * Shi'ar Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** **** ***** Triumph Hill Ballroom ***** Sublime Corporation Headquarters Items: * * * * Cyclops' flamethrower * Colossus' hammer * Psylocke's katanas * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = “QUARANTINE,” Part 5 (pf 5) The X-Men have an infectious, killer disease. What could possibly mean enough to make them break quarantine and risk exposing the world? And when that plague cuts them off from their powers, what would be the use of doing so anyway? Cyclops has his answers. You can make up your own mind. Meanwhile, Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw finish their physical debate... and the final words will change their relationship forever. | Notes = * Also reprints, in its entirety, . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}